Interruption
by SuperGroverAway
Summary: The Pines siblings share a moment together as one of them nears a monumental turning point in his life.


**As requested by several readers, here's another future-fic, making this the third in a sort of impromptu series (along with "Always There" and "The Proposition"). You asked very kindly, and so you shall receive. **

** As usual, I hope you all enjoy! **

**-SGA**

* * *

"...It's just...I-I can't...I can't believe it..."

The young woman struggled to speak as a fresh wave of tears started to flow. Twin rivulets were now rushing unchecked down her rosy cheeks. She wasn't merely beside herself with joy; it had completely overwhelmed her. For a few seconds she genuinely could do little else except cry into her brother's shoulder. Thrown off guard by the torrent of emotion, Dipper gingerly pat her back and tried to soothe her.

"It's okay...it's okay..." He awkwardly hushed like a new parent trying to calm a child.

"It's just that I….I-I-I just can't believe it! I c-can't!" Mabel picked her head up and stammered uncontrollably. Her words fell out in barely comprehensible jumbles. "After all these years...you guys are finally going be together...you and your...your dream girl...f-finally...I-I just can't believe that it's finally going to happen soon..."

"I know, I know." The young man worriedly grimaced. At this rate, it looked like his sister might actually dehydrate herself. "It's all right-"

"I know it's all right! It's more than all right! Dipper, this is going be th-the best thing! The greatest thing! One of the greatest things in the history of...of everything!" She corrected. Her face had now turned into a flood zone at this point. Mabel's dark brown eyes were now gushing so badly that she could barely even see her twin. From her perspective, Dipper was now nothing more than a wet blur as she continued to babble on. "The dream couple! It's you and Wendy! Lord Dippingsauce and Lady Corduroy! Together! Y-you're gonna be together forever, a-and...and you know I'm right! You two are perfect...one of the most p-perfect things ever…and now y-you'e going to get m….m-m…ma-mar…mar…"

Mabel couldn't even say it straight before another veritable tsunami of joy rushed over her. Her entire body quaked like a leaf in the wind under the strength of the relentless sobs. Unable to control herself, flung her arms around her twin in a mighty hug to end all hugs. For a few severely uncomfortable moments Dipper was convinced that he was going to get a rib or two cracked by the Herculean embrace. The hot tears continued to flow, and seconds later she dissolved into full fledged bawling.

He wheezed shrilly as nearly all the air was forced out of his body. It was like getting squeezed by a pack of boa constrictors. Mabel continued to sob uncontrollably as she kept him trapped in the loving grip. Utterly helpless, he could do little more than flash an apologetic grin to the gathered friends and family members. The small well-dressed collection of familiar faces passed one another bemused glances and shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Few knew what to make of the epic interruption in the ceremony.

Only two souls seemed completely unperturbed by the scene that the ecstatic brunette was making. One was an old man sitting in the back row, who readjusted his fez and exasperatedly rolled his eyes, as if he had expecting this. The other was a lanky redhead woman, who stood only a few feet from the twins clad in an exquisitely simple, frill-free white dress. Not only did she cooly wait for Mabel to calm down, but if anything she seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit as she amusedly watched on.

The joyous weeping slowly subsided little by little, and the miniature rivers tapered off into light trickles. Mabel finally released her twin, who let out a heaving gasp as his internal organs were free from the oppressively tight bind. Emotionally drained, the young woman took a few deep breaths to try to gather back a shred of composure.

After taking a few moments to nurse his aching chest, Dipper took a handkerchief from his pocket and wordlessly offered it to his sister. Nodding gratefully, she wiped her red eyes, and pinched it around her nose for a mighty trumpeting honk.

"You okay?" He checked hoarsely.

"Yeah…I'm okay." She replied in a throaty whisper. It was about then that she remembered that they were in the middle of something important. Mabel looked out over the small crowd of curious stares, and began whimpering guiltily. She raised a hand and started to wipe away at the enormous wet blotch now covering the shoulder of her brother's crisp black jacket. "S-sorry, Dipper...I-I'm so sorry..."

Dipper finally lost it. He erupted with a loud snort, and now it was his turn to look like a maniac. Suddenly he was laughing as hard as his sister had been weeping only a minute before. Despite the circumstances, he couldn't honestly couldn't be upset with her even if he tried. As usual, she was coming from a place of unbridled familial joy and love, and leaving him few options except to fully accept whatever silliness she inadvertently tossed his way.

Her ecstatic breakdown actually seemed quite fitting now that he thought about. Grinning like a nitwit, he forgiving opened his arms.

"Awkward sibling hug?" He offered. Mabel managed a weak grin and gestured back in kind.

"A-awkward sibling hug." She sniffled. The two joined together for one more embrace.

"Thanks for caring." He made sure to whisper in case of any lingering guilt.

"Pat, pat." She affectionately replied for tradition's sake. Now that the spectacle of unrestrained emotion had drawn to a heartwarming close, Mabel drew back, wiped her nose, then turned to the copper-haired woman who just had a front-row seat for the entire scene.

"I'm sorry." Mabel murmured apologetically. "I couldn't help it. Y-you two are just...and I-I..."

Her soon-to-be sister in law shrugged it off with a snicker and her trademark carefree smile. "It's okay. I can handle him from here."

"Th-thanks." The two shared their own embrace. Finished, Mabel mouthed a couple silent apologies to the crowd. She hiked up her dress a little and scurried back to her place by the groom's side, as dictated by her unique position as the "best woman." She wiped her eyes, slapped on the largest smile she could mustered, and sheepishly motioned for the ceremony to continue as planned.

Thrown off by the curious family spectacle, the priest fidgeted awkwardly beneath the small flower-decked canopy until he cleared his throat with a light cough. "Alright, so…are we ready to..."

"Ready." Dipper's voice broke a little, and the young man winced painfully. Now that his twin had calmed down, he had nothing to distract him from the fact he was swimming in a sea of unbridled joy and off the charts anxiety. Mabel unsuccessfully held back a few husky giggles and quickly ruffled his hair. His spouse-to-be likewise got in a loud snicker.

"Hit it." Wendy chortled, taking him by the hand. Dipper nodded as their fingers interlaced. Hearts swelled, and her jade green eyes locked into his pools of warm brown as they braced themselves for the long-awaited moment.

"All right then...so do you, Wendy Corduroy, take Dipper Pines to be..."


End file.
